renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Warder-class destroyer
Warder :Class: Destroyer :Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy, Republican Navy :Mass: 600,641 tons :Cost: 3,241,200,614 talents :Engines: ::Right Engine Rating (14,000) ::Center Engine Rating (13,000) ::Left Engine Rating (14,000) :Thrust: 4 :Weapons: ::Type (Location) ::A Spinal Mount (F) ::25 30/15 (L) ::25 30/15 ® ::50 15/30 (L) ::50 15/30 ® ::50 15/20 (F) ::25 7.5/20 (A) ::Type C Missile System (1 Shot at 100 Points) :Fighters: 24 at 300 tons (One Flight) :Small Craft: 6 at 1,000 tons :Cargo: 5,000 tons :Crew: 538 :Passengers: 100 :Marines: 102 :Extras: Anti-Grav Drives, Streamlining Overview The Warder has been a mainstay of the Commonwealth Royal Navy for more than 75 years. It is produced regularly and abundantly by several shipyards, one on Bansi in Wayne County and two on Eli in Magog County. Released in 6751, the Warder was sent to the front lines along the fringes of the Caverlil Grand Dukedom. Though the liberation of the Dukedom was a foregone conclusion by that time, Warders began to harass TOG destroyers and patrol craft. When TOG launched its attacks on the Somm Trau Grand Dukedom a few years later, Warders gained a reputation for their daring hit-and-run raids of rear supply areas. With a destroyer's lower profile in T-space, Warder-class ships staged numerous surprise raids on systems in Caverlil. Entering the system at high speed, the Warder would launch its fighters and loop around the sun. The fighters would hit their target while the Warder conducted a single pass at another installation. On the outbound trip, the fighters would rendezvous with the Warder, which then made a quick transition back into T-space. The speed and surprise of these attacks made them successful. Additional TOG units were posted to assist in defending these supply areas, which slightly slowed the invasion into Somm Trau. Even when resistance was stiffened, however, Warders still made occasional passes to snipe at the vulnerable supply lines of the TOG advance. The Warder was designed to operate alone or in the company of other smaller capital ships. The Type A spinal mount is the ship's main weapon, but its broadsides are effective enough against smaller ships. With laser bays mounted all around the ship, approaching fighters have no "safe" line of attack. When combined with battleships and cruisers, the Warder serves as an anti-fighter platform, normally protecting the more vulnerable flanks of these larger ships. The ship's Barbey 10 missile system is among the best on any destroyer in the Commonwealth Royal Navy. Although the Barbey lacks reloads, its one potent punch can mean the difference between victory and defeat. Capabilities Because the Type A spinal mount is effective only within a limited range, most TOG commanders report that Warders use it only after the broadsides or front-mounted laser bays have damaged the target. Tactically, this makes good sense. The crowbar leaves an impressive crater on the armor of its target, but the Type A does not have the range to make it an effective system. The broadsides are composed of mixed bays of 25-gun 30/15 lasers backed by 50-gun 15/30 lasers. The 25 longer-ranged, lighter-striking, 30/15 laser bays are usually the weapons the Warder uses. With a practical range of slightly over 1,100 kilometers, these lasers can often cause damage while staying out of reach of the heavier systems of other ships. When the range decreases, the added power of the 50-gun 15/30 laser bays can come into play. Despite a range limitation of 450 kilometers, the Warder can use the system effectively if the commander chooses his targets carefully. When used in combination, these two systems provide an effective punch. A forward bay has 50-gun 15/20 lasers, and aft are the small and short-ranged 25-gun 7.5/20 lasers, used almost exclusively against fighter attacks. The Type C missile system can deliver a host of HELL missiles in a matter of minutes. Although the system is powerful, it carries no reloads. Because of this, the attack is normally reserved until the end of any engagement. If the Warder has gained the upper hand, the missile system is used to deliver the haymaker. A single salvo can easily overwhelm a destroyer or frigate. If the Warder is attempting to disengage or is on the brink of destruction, the commander often fires a point-blank barrage at his biggest attacker. This abrupt display of firepower has caused more than one faint-hearted enemy commander to let the damaged Warder off the hook. Deployment To many citizens of the Commonwealth, the word destroyer means Warder. The craft is so plentiful that even reserve squadrons have begun to receive delivery. The ship is used in every element of the Commonwealth and Renegade Navies. With assignments ranging from battleship squadrons through independent commerce raiding, the Warder has seen and done it all. Within Shannedam County, more squadrons contain Warders than not. Renegades also favor the design, using the ship's firepower and atmospheric capabilities to great effect in their ground operations. Errata The Warder-class is underpowered; its three engines (1x13k PF + 2x15k PF) produce 40,000 PF, but the PF required to power its increased thrust and bay lasers is 40,750. To correct this issue, downgrade the forward 50x15/20 bays to 50x15/15 bay. This does not present canonicity issues, since the canon text description does not mention the length of the lasers in this specific bay. Category:Ships Category:Republican Ships Category:Destroyers Category:Commonwealth Ships Category:A to Z Index